


There for You

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male Friendship, Phichit Week, Pre-Series, Sad Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Phichit is there for Yuuri after he gets the news about Vicchan's death.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichit Week day three: support.

When Phichit gets back to the dorm room after his last class of the day, he finds Yuuri sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asks cautiously, and then his mouth drops open when he realizes his best friend is crying. “Hey.” He sits down next to him, not quite touching, since he knows Yuuri doesn't always like that when he's upset. “What happened?”

Yuuri looks up at him, and Phichit's heart squeezes at the expression on his face – pale cheeks streaked with tears, eyes red behind fogged-up glasses, nose running. “It's Vicchan,” Yuuri whimpers. “He's gone.” He chokes back another sob and stumbles on, “I just got off the phone with my mom. He- he- I should have gone home when I had the chance! Now I'll never see him again!” He buries his face in his hands, sobs taking over again, shoulders shaking.

“I'm so sorry, Yuuri,” Phichit says gently. He knows how much Yuuri loved his dog, how much he'd missed him in the years he'd spent training in Detroit. How worried he'd been when Vicchan had gotten sick last week.

“I know he was old,” Yuuri says roughly. “I knew he was- that this was going to happen eventually. But it- now-” Words fail him, as they so often do when he's upset, but Phichit nods anyway. He knows what he means.

“What can I do?” he asks.

Yuuri shakes his head wordlessly.

“Can I hug you at least?” Phichit tries, and after a moment, Yuuri nods. A little relieved himself, Phichit pulls his friend into his arms, and the other boy comes willingly. Phichit rubs his back and pets his hair as he continues to cry. Long moments pass, the two of them knowing each other well enough to not be uncomfortable in this.

After a while, Phichit murmurs, “Do you want to watch a movie or something? Take your mind off it?”

Yuuri sits up straight, sniffling, and shakes his head. “I'm going to the rink.”

Of course. It was what Yuuri always did at times like this.

“Can I come with you?” Phichit asks. “Or if you'd rather be alone-”

“You can come,” Yuuri cuts him off, and his shaky smile is apologetic and grateful. Phichit returns it, squeezing his shoulder before he moves to get his shakes.

“If you wanna talk or anything, too, you know I'm here.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, and he squeezes Phichit's hand as they leave together.


End file.
